In an inkjet printer, a line printhead includes a plurality of jetting modules, each jetting module having a nozzle plate in the form of a long narrow rectangular plate and with an array of liquid, for example, ink, ejecting nozzles. When the printhead is not in use, liquid in the nozzles and located on the nozzle plate may dry and/or attract contaminants, for example, dust or other debris, which may cause nozzle clogging and even nozzle failure resulting in decreased print quality. Maintenance stations are used to remove the liquid so as to minimize the likelihood of liquid drying in and around the nozzles of a jetting module or becoming contaminated with dust.
When jetting modules are arranged in a line printhead configuration, narrow gaps between adjacent jetting modules may also create maintenance issues. For example, wiping of the jetting modules may result in ink accumulation in the gaps between adjacent jetting modules which may drip onto a print media. Ink accumulation may also attract ink contaminants, for example, dust or other debris, which may help to clog nozzles of the jetting modules or otherwise help to reduce print quality.
EP 0799135A1 discloses a maintenance station, also referred to as a cleaning and sealing station, for a printing head. The cleaning and sealing station includes a cap unit provided with sealing chambers and means for establishing a sealing contact between the sealing chamber and the printing head. The cleaning and sealing station includes a wiping member for cleaning a main surface of each printing head. The wiping member is slidably mounted relative to the cap unit in such a manner that, during a displacement, the wiping member moves along the front of the sealing chamber. Guide means are provided for displacing the cleaning and sealing station in a direction perpendicular to the top face of the cap unit. The sealing chambers include aeration valves and means to ensure that the aeration valves are opened before the sealing chambers move away from the printing heads.
Traditionally, the jetting modules of a line printhead are configured to eject the same liquid through each jetting module. As such, the wiping units of conventional maintenance stations are configured to wipe along the entire length or width of the jetting modules of a line printhead.
However, a need exists for a maintenance station that effectively removes liquids, for example, inks, and contaminants from jetting modules of a line printhead that are configured to eject more than one type of liquid during the same printing operation.